


Five Percent Pleasure

by Agapostemon



Series: Bite the Sky [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerobics, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Pidge, Team as Family, Training, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: The next morning, Pidge walks into the training room to the sound of… Kesha?Whatever she was expecting, this is at least 700% more bizarre. Sometimes she forgets that their level-headed leader isalsoher brother’s ridiculous best friend. Now is not one of those times.[Or: The time Shiro decided to introduce the team to Zumba.]





	Five Percent Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platonicharmonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicharmonics/gifts).



> A thank you gift for Noel (platonicharmonics) for making me an icon. He wanted some Zumba Instructor Shiro, so here we are!
> 
> (Takes place some nebulous time during the first two seasons.)

“Hey Pidge.”

Pidge nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of Shiro’s voice. It’s 3am and she wasn’t expecting company. Sure, Shiro’s often up wandering around the castle at weird hours, but he usually keeps to himself. Seeing him in the doorway of her lab at this hour is… a surprise.

She catches her breath quickly and waves hello, “What’re you doing up at 3am?”

“I could ask you the same,” he responds.

“When am I _not_ up at 3am?” she points out.

“Fair,” he concedes with a shrug, “Anyways, I’m up preparing for tomorrow’s training. I have something special planned. I figure the team could use a bit of a morale boost.”

Pidge quirks an eyebrow, “And you came to… me? For help? Not sure I’m a great accomplice for whatever your morale-boosting scheme is. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not my brother.” Okay, maybe she should’ve left that last part out. That stung a little. For both of them.

“Sorry,” Shiro mutters.

“No, hey…” Pidge scrambles for words, “Uh, just tell me what you came for.”

“Oh, uh,” he looks sheepish, “I was just wondering if you had any music on that phone you brought with you.”

“Yeah, of course!” Pidge perks up, grabbing for her phone, “Tons. I don’t have access to the cloud from here, obviously, but I still have 256TB worth of storage on this thing and I’ve used it to its fullest capacity. So yeah, I’ve got music. Looking for anything in particular?”

“Kinda,” Shiro gives her a cryptic smile, “But it’s a surprise.”

Pidge squints at him for a moment, then shrugs and hands over her phone, “If you delete anything, I swear to god I will tie you up and feed you to the Altean language learning program.”

“Duly noted,” Shiro responds with a chuckle, “Thanks Pidge.”

\-------

The next morning, Pidge walks into the training room to the sound of… Kesha?

Whatever she was expecting, this is at least 700% more bizarre. Sometimes she forgets that their level-headed leader is _also_ her brother’s ridiculous best friend. Now is not one of those times.

Lance strolls in behind her, swishing his hips and clapping his hands in delight. Hunk follows shortly after, looking quite apprehensive. Keith is already in the room, looking like he knows exactly what’s about to happen and wants no part in it.

A glance up at the control room reveals Shiro talking to a puzzled Allura and delighted Coran. He ushers for the Alteans to follow him, and the three of them arrive on the training room floor a moment later.

“I thought we could all use a bit of a morale boost, so we’re trying something a little different for today’s training,” Shiro announces.

“Shiro…” Keith pleads as if he’s begging his brother to spare his life.

“C’mon buddy, it’ll be fun. Give it a chance,” Shiro says, giving Keith’s back a hearty pat.

“That’s what you said _last_ time,” Keith says through gritted teeth.

“Excuse me, uh,” Hunk raises his hand like he’s in class, “If you don’t mind me asking… give _what_ a chance?”

Shiro flashes them all a slightly-to-eager smile, “I thought we’d try a little Zumba.”

“Awww yisss!” Lance throws a fist in the air and does a little dance.

“Ohhh nooo!” Hunk groans, burying his face in his hands.

Pidge is inclined to agree with Hunk on this one. But she doesn’t voice her distaste, because something about this side of Shiro reminds her of _Matt_ , and she wants to hold onto that for as long as she can.

Even if it involves doing _Zumba_.

She grimaces.

“Does everybody have at least a general idea of how Zumba works?” Shiro asks, “I briefed the Alteans—”

“It seems like a positively delightful bit of Earth culture!” Coran interjects.

“—but if any of you would like a primer, feel free to speak up.”

“Don’t worry about me, I got this!” Lance finger guns.

“Let’s just get it over with,” Hunk groans.

Keith just grunts, and Pidge shrugs.

“Okay then, everybody spread out and do your usual stretches before we get started,” Shiro instructs.

They do as they’re told, forming two lines behind Shiro and launching into their stretching routine. Pidge has to admit: the background music may be silly, but it does make stretching more fun.

Once they’re done stretching, Shiro gives the team an almost-mischievous grin, “You all ready?”

“Heck to the yeah!” Lance whoops, giving Coran a high five. The rest of the team responds with a chorus of “sure” and “I guess.” Keith mutters something indecipherable under his breath.

“Alright, just follow me and you’ll get the feel for it in no time!” Shiro explains before hitting a button on his belt that changes the song to “Starships” by Nicki Minaj.

Suddenly, they’re all swept into a frenzy of music and counting and stepping and arm-flailing. It’s utter chaos. Lance seems to be the only one capable of keeping up with Shiro, though Allura is catching on fast and Coran seems to be having a great time despite his confusion. Pidge and Hunk are a mess, though, and Keith seems to be messing up on purpose out of sheer stubborn refusal to participate in the activity.

“And a one, and a two—that’s it, Hunk, you’re doing fine—now slide!” Shiro guides, somehow managing to weave in gentle encouragement without missing a beat. Pidge wants to know where he sold his soul to get that kind of multitasking ability.

About three songs in, she finally makes the connection between Zumba and Dance Dance Revolution, which significantly increases the enjoyment factor for her. She still has no idea what she’s supposed to be doing with her arms, but hey. At least she’s not colliding with Hunk every few steps. Still, she can’t help but feel a wave of relief when Shiro stops the music and announces, “Alright, I think that’s enough for today. Good work, everyone!”

“Thank you, Shiro, that was invigorating!” Allura declares with a graceful stretch. She and Coran hardly seem winded at all (though Coran is limping slightly from a collision with Lance).

“I’m just gonna…” Hunk slowly lowers himself to the floor and sprawls out on his back, panting heavily, “Just gonna take a little break.”

“You deserve it, big guy!” Lance says, plopping down beside his best friend, “You really worked up a sweat out there!”

“Yeah,” Pidge pants, joining her friends on the floor and using Hunk’s thigh as a pillow, “a well-deserved break for all of us.”

“Thanks,” Hunk wheezes.

“So, how’d everyone feel about the change in pace?” Shiro asks, wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a seat nearby, “Something you’d like to try again?”

“Can we do this _every_ day?” Lance begs.

“I actually didn’t hate it,” Hunk agrees.

Pidge shrugs, “I’d do it again. It’s kinda like DDR. Hey, I wonder if we can rig up a dance mat and play DDR in space! Hunk?”

Hunk moans piteously in response.

“…we’ll talk later,” Pidge pats his knee.

“I for one think this was lovely, if a bit… impractical,” Allura says, “But I’d be more than happy to indulge once in a while for the sake of morale.”

“What about you, Keith?” Shiro eyes his brother, who’s still standing several feet away with his jaw set and his arms stubbornly crossed.

Silence.

“C’mooon Keithy-boy, don’t be a party-pooper!” Lance whines.

“If I can do it, you can do it!” Hunk encourages.

“It’s just as much of a workout as regular training,” Pidge reasons.

Keith lets out an exasperated sigh, “ _Fine_.”

The rest of the team bursts into tired cheers.

Pidge grins in spite of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come say hi, I'm [Agapostemon](https://agapostemon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Also: Please remember that I write purely for fun and catharsis. My fics are unbeta’d and minimally proofread. They’re not perfect, and that’s okay. If you notice something I could fix or improve, please keep those thoughts to yourself. If I genuinely want critique, I’ll ask a close friend in private. **Surprise critiques are very stressful and discouraging.** Thanks for understanding!


End file.
